Fairy Lights
by WinterDance
Summary: Next part of the Unseen verse - strange weather and rose petals have Jack on edge. Will he find himself being supported or vilified by his team when difficult choices must be made?
1. Chapter 1

**So here we go, first chapter of the next part of the Unseen verse. Continues mix of canon and AU but does contain spoilers for Small Worlds. I still only own my imagination. As always, would love to know what you think.**

Jack stared at the invitation. He could go alone but if he was honest with himself he didn't want to do that. It wasn't a case of needing the companionship; in fact it was the chance to see her again that was making him go. He could keep telling himself that it had nothing to do with the petals and the weather but he would be lying. Taking a deep breath, he made his decision. Now, the only thing left was the choice of who to take with him.

Owen was a definite no.

Tosh would be bored to tears.

Gwen would ask too many questions and want to discuss 'feelings'.

That left...

"Ianto!"

"You bellowed, sir?" Ianto appeared by his elbow, smirking when Jack yelped and jumped.

"I'm going to put a bell on you before you give me a heart attack! Get your coat, I'm taking you to a lecture."

"I'm going to get little or no more information than that, am I?" Ianto rolled his eyes when Jack grinned. "I'll get our coats, than." He headed for Jack's office, wondering what he was in for.

"Jack, shouldn't I be going with you?" Gwen got up from her desk and came to stand beside him. "As your second. I..."

"As my what?" Jack looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Gwen, you are not my second. You're the newest member of the team, why would you have the seniority and the knowledge to have that rank?"

"Well I was hired to replace Suzie, so..."

"Suzie was a weapons expert, which you are not. Suzie had been working with me the longest, which you have not." Jack paused and allowed Ianto to help him into his coat. "You were hired to fill the vacancy on the team which was left when Suzie died. You were not hired to do her job for the simple fact you are not capable of doing her job. At this point I have not made the decision on who will be second."

"Well try not to decide on me," Owen called from the autopsy bay.

"Technically Tosh would have the seniority..."

"Seniority for what?" Tosh, as usual deeply involved in whatever she was doing, looked at him over her glasses.

"Second in command."

Tosh snorted and when back to her computers. "Not me. I can think of no circumstance in which I would want to be in control of Owen." Suddenly she grinned and blushed. "Actually, there might be one or two," she mumbled.

"Not the time to discuss this now, we have a lecture to get to." Jack caught hold of Ianto's sleeve and dragged him toward the garage entrance. "Let's go, Mister Jones, time to go learn about fairies!"

"Biggest one is going with him," Owen muttered.

"I heard that!" Jack called back, the door closing on Owen and Tosh's laughter.

-TW-

Ianto thought Estelle Cole was wonderful. The beauty of her youth shone through in each smile she bestowed upon Jack and even when Jack was a bit brusque in reference to the fairies she simply laughed and waved her hand. "They were beautiful!" she exclaimed, "the lights were shining and they were so shy at first but they allowed me to view them in their play." She watched as Jack looked at each photo. "It's been forever since I've seen you, Jack. How are you keeping yourself?"

"Busy," he sighed, giving her a soft smile. "Are there any more pictures? I need to see them all, Estelle."

"You can help me pack up my things and take me home. If you don't mind helping us, Ianto?"

"No, not at all." He began carefully stacking the various papers. "I have an interest in the y Tylwyth Teg. I should know more than I do, but I know the two different classes are y Tylwyth Teg yn y Coed, the fair family in the wood, or Tylwyth Teg y Mwn, the fair folk of the mine. I also know that no matter how benevolent they can appear if you speak or move against them they are fierce and deadly." He smiled at her. "My sister used to tease me and tell me they would come take me away, she even offered to pay them to do it when she was particularly angry with me." He didn't fail to miss Jack's flinch at his words. He also didn't fail to notice how Jack avoided meeting his eyes and he made a mental note to ask him about it later. He finished stacking the various papers and older photos, including copies of the infamous Cottingley Fairies. "I'll just take this to the car and wait for you there." He set the stack of photos and papers on top of the box containing the photo projector before lifting them into his arms and carefully making his way toward the door.

"He's lovely." Estelle waited until Jack gathered the portable screen and tucked it under his arm, only then taking hold of the other and letting him lead her toward the building exit. "I am very surprised to see you, Jack. Usually you want nothing to do with my talks about the fairies."

"I didn't come to hear about the fairies, I came to see you. I did promise my father that I would look after you and things have been so busy I've been neglectful in taking care of that promise."

Estelle laughed and glanced up at him. "I'm sure you have much more interesting things on your mind. If you're anything like your father that is."

Jack sometimes wished he could just tell her the truth. Tell her how she was never far from his thoughts and that he wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as he could spare as she ventured into the twilight of her life. He knew he would lose her forever soon enough, and these few and far between moments were far less than he wished. The problem was simple though - if he spent more time with her he wanted to tell her, to explain, to make her understand that while he had left it had not been how he wanted things to go. While he had never been one to adhere to the traditions and the norms of the centuries he had lived through on Earth, his love for Estelle had been - in fact still was - genuine. If he had been able to grow old with her he would have.

They stepped out into the fading light of the day to find that Ianto had thoughtfully brought the car closer to the door. He was waiting to take the closed screen from Jack placed it in the open boot, closing the hatch and moving round to open the door to the rear seat and climbing in to sit behind the front passenger seat he had left for Estelle. She turned to smile at him, silently thanking him for the courtesy as Jack closed her door and hurried round to get in, starting the SUV and pulling off with far more care than he normally demonstrated. The whole way back to Estelle's she and Ianto chatted about the Welsh legends of the fairies, his knowledge impressing her and her delight making him far more open than he would normally be. Jack observed them, staying quiet, struck by just how wise a decision it had been to bring Ianto instead of anyone else. Estelle had taken to him immediately which didn't surprise Jack, but what did was how quickly Ianto responded. While he had been far more open since he had been found and began the long road to a full recovery from what he had been through physically and mentally, there was still a part of him that seemed unsure that at some point it all wouldn't fall apart. Seeing him like this, leaning forward in his seat and gesturing as he spoke, made Jack's chest ache. Seeing him like this, laughing and smiling and just being alive, made other parts of Jack ache. Having someone who had been so important to him connecting with someone he hoped would be every bit as important to him gave him hope that occasionally he really did do something right. Arriving at Estelle's he shooed them inside and unloaded the SUV himself, giving them the time to continue their talk. When he made it inside it was to find Ianto and Estelle in the kitchen making tea, still chattering away, and Jack resigned himself to being the gooseberry for the day. Luckily his ego could stand it.

Jack wandered round the lounge while he waited for them to join him. He had just dropped into a chair when they emerged, Estelle pointing to a low table where Ianto deposited the tray containing a teapot, cups, sugar, milk, lemon and a plate of biscuits. "Jack, you can pour while I get the rest of the photos for you." Caught with his hand reaching for the closest biscuit, Jack grinned and nodded, instead picking up the teapot to pour. Ianto went to look at the photographs lined up along the mantle, picking up one and turning to look at Jack.

"Your father?" he asked quietly, showing Jack a portrait of a man in uniform.

"No choice," he answered quietly with a glance toward the door. "I couldn't tell her the truth."

"I know. I can't imagine how hard that much be for you. She's beautiful even now, and such a genuineness to her."

Jack nodded and swallowed hard to rid his throat of the lump threatening to choke him. "I had hoped she would..." He cut himself off as they heard her returning, Ianto quickly shifting his place to avoid bringing her attention to the photo he had been holding. He handed Ianto a cup of tea, indicating with his hand for him to fix it however he preferred as he poured a second, adding a single spoon of sugar and a touch of milk to that one. As soon as Estelle came into the room he held it out. "Trade you?" he said with a grin.

She gave him a fond smile. "Always the jokester." She did though, giving him the additional photos and taking the tea before sitting on the settee and patting the space beside her for Ianto to join her. The cushion on the other side was quickly taken by a large black cat with a white face and feet who curled up and began to purr. "Moses apparently had decided to join us for tea."

"He's huge!" Ianto, after sitting down, peered round her. "Looks like he doesn't miss many teas." As if he knew he was being discussed, the cat got up and walked across Estelle's lap and deposited himself in Ianto's with a boneless flop. Ianto barely got his cup out of the way of he would have been wearing his tea as well as the cat.

Jack snorted. "He won't have a thing to do with me. I'm not sure if you're lucky or cursed."

Ianto smoothed the fur between the cat's ears. "As long as he doesn't decide to shred my trousers I don't mind."

"He's a good boy," Estelle said, smiling at the contented and quite loud purr rumbling from the cat. "Now, you were saying about the Cottingley photos?"

"I know they were supposed to be exposed as fakes according to the girls, but I've always wondered what brought the whole thing about in the first place. Why did they decide to fake photographs of something as unbelievable as fairies? I know Conan Doyle believed them, but so many discounted them outright. And then there were the camera and film companies that..."

Listening Jack had to keep his jaw from hitting his chest. He was astounded by the amount of information that Ianto knew about the photographs, and while he appeared to have a small amount of cultural belief in the creatures he was far more interested in the reasoning behind the girls decision to originally fake the photos. Estelle was beyond pleased to have someone to discuss this with, and while Jack knew she had no idea of just what the supposed fairies were - nor how dangerous they could be - he was entranced by the intense conversation and the absolute joy on her face. When she leaned closer and put her hand on Ianto's arm he was surprised by a small flash of jealousy, and even more surprised to wonder if he was jealous of her touching him, or him being touched by her. Lost in thinking that over, something Estelle was saying caught his ear and brought his mind back to the topic at hand.

"...know Jack doesn't agree with me but I simply cannot see how they are so dangerous! When I saw them the other night they were happy and dancing, the fairy lights were shining and I felt so blessed to be a part of it all!"

"Estelle, they are dangerous. When they don't get what they want they are vindictive and violent, and they have no qualm about harming whoever stands in their path!"

Ianto frowned; the vehemence in Jack's voice was rather surprising. Estelle on the other hand seemed to dismiss it easily.

"Always the same argument," she mock whispered to Ianto, "but whereas I have my time with them to prove my point he never seems to have more than feelings to prove his." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye but when Ianto looked back at Jack his showed nothing but hurt.

"Perhaps you both have a point," Ianto said softly. "There may well be both types, and each of you have only experienced one. Or all the legends say that the fairies are well capable of doing harm if they feel it warranted so you've seen one side and Jack the other of a two headed coin." He was relieved to see a slight relaxing of the tension in Jack's jaw. "I only know what I've read or been told but I do believe that Jack has his reasons for how he feels even if he doesn't want to say why."

"I do indeed. We need to get back to work." Jack stood, his abrupt desire to leave had Ianto scrambling to put his cup back on the tray and gently nudge Moses off his lap.

"It's been lovely to meet you, Estelle. Thank you so much for inviting me into your home."

"I expect you to come again, Ianto. With or without Jack." She smiled and tilted her head for Ianto to kiss her cheek. "I can't say how wonderful it is to have gorgeous young men come to call!"

"And I can never say no to a beautiful woman," Ianto flirted back, making Jack grin.

"He says it easily enough to gorgeous men though," He said, giving Estelle a wink and snickering when Ianto's blush deepened.

"Having that knowledge would indicate you've been round when a gorgeous man has asked," Ianto countered.

"Ouch!" Jack staggered back and placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Mister Jones!"

"He's got you pegged, Jack." Estelle leant into his embrace, tipping her head back to look up at him. "You should come by more often as well."

Jack bent his head and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. "I'll try, I promise." Reluctantly he released her, and after another round of farewells and promises for future visits Ianto and Jack took their leave, pulling away in the SUV to the vision of Estelle standing in the doorway with Moses clutched in one arm and waving with the other, a serene smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for staying with me in this verse - I can only hope to do it proud. RTD and the BBC still lays claim to them but I'm gonna play with them as long as I can. **

They had ridden along in silence for about ten minutes before Ianto spoke. "She's amazing."

Jack nodded. "She is. I fell in love with her when I met her at a dance. She was so beautiful and so full of life in a time that was on the verge of becoming a glut of death and destruction. When I was killed in action I hoped she would move on, find someone to love who could spend their life treating her as the gift she was."

"She didn't though. I think you're a hard act to follow, sir."

"No sirs, Ianto. Not today, please." Jack sighed and turned the SUV into a small lot outside a pub. "But no, she didn't. Instead she remained loyal to a man that left her alone. When enough time had passed I showed up at her door claiming to be my own son." He undid the seat belt and opened the door. "Come on, I need a drink."

Ianto caught hold of his arm before he could climb out. "I can't say this for sure Jack, but the feeling I get from her tells me she does know it's you and she's willing to allow you the deception because she loves you. She may not know how, or why, but with the pheromones and the look of you I doubt she's been fooled for long. And, of course, there is the slight manner of dress..."

"Cheeky! You may be right but if you are I hope she never does ask. I don't know if I could ever justify leaving her as I did."

Ianto lightly squeezed his arm before letting go. "I don't think she expects you to." He undid his belt and opened his door, climbing out to follow a once more silent Jack into the pub.

-TW-

The call from the police came the next day. A man in custody screaming for someone to "keep them away" had died during the night. His manner of death was what prompted the call, and as Jack, Gwen and Owen went to the station to meet with Detective Swanson, Ianto and Tosh stayed at the Hub. Both were listening as Owen examined the man, finding his mouth full of fresh red rose petals. Ianto shivered at the thought; his mind going back to the other night when he had found several petals round his desk as he investigated the odd weather. He hadn't mentioned it to Jack; the other man had already seemed distracted and slightly on edge and now he knew it was all tied together and his thoughts turned toward Estelle. Excusing himself, he went up to Jack's office and pulled out his mobile, intending to phone her to make sure she was alright.

Before he could the phone on Jack's desk rang and something seized his heart. "Captain Harkness' office, Ianto Jones speaking," he answered.

"Ianto?" He recognized her voice and his hand clenched on the receiver. 'It's Estelle. I'm not sure what's happening but it's suddenly begun pouring rain on my house! Just mine! I wanted to go out and see..."

"No!" Ianto took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Estelle, please stay inside. I'm on my way."

"If you feel it best. But hurry, please!"

"On my way!" Ianto hung up the phone and sprinted from the office, stopping only to grab his coat and explain to Tosh. "I have to go, there's an emergency. Tell Jack...never mind, I'll phone his mobile." Ignoring her shouts, he ran for the doors to the garage, cursing the extra moment it took to allow the DNA scan before shoving out the smallest opening he could and running for his car. He stopped dead when he remembered he had no car, ripping a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Here, these might help." He turned to see Tosh behind him, her outstretched hand holding a set of keys. "Take mine." Ianto took the keys, flashing her a smile and a breathed word of thanks before jogging to the space where her car was parked and letting himself inside., He waved as he pulled off, his mobile pressed to his ear and Tosh waved in return, wondering what had happened to frighten him as much as it had.

Even before he was out of the garage Ianto was on the phone with Jack. "Estelle rang, said odd rain coming down," he shouted, trying to hold the slipping mobile to his ear as he shifted gears with one hand and steered with the other. "Told her to stay inside, on my way there now!"

"You take care of her, Ianto! You don't let anything happen to her!"

All too clear were Ianto's memories of how badly he failed the last time he tried to care for someone. This time he wouldn't let her - or Jack - down. "I'll protect her with my life, sir." He dropped the phone then, ignoring the frantic shouts he could hear from Jack and concentrating on getting to Estelle before it was too late. He had no idea what to expect other than the weather anomaly taking place over her home. Ignoring traffic laws and angry reactions from other drivers, Ianto kept his foot firm on the accelerator pedal, only lifting when he needed to avoid certain collision or the turn was too sharp to take at high speed. He made it to Estelle's as fast as he possibly could have, nearly spinning the car round completely in taking the turn into her street.

What he saw caused him to slam on the brakes, the seat belt cutting painfully into his chest as he came to a stop. It was indeed raining only on her house. This was no summer shower but instead a violent deluge of water, wind and lightning. The trees in her back garden were bent and whipping with the force of the air, the grass and flowers flattened by the slashing sheets of rain. Even as he struggled from the car, fighting the elements, he saw a branch break free and hit the small window in her kitchen, the shattering of the glass lost in the howls of the storm. Ianto staggered against the wind to reach the front door, finding it open with Estelle huddled on the other side and once through he slammed it, trying to catch his breath and gathering the frail, older figure into his arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just frightened near to death!" She shivered; the cold rain had soaked him through. "I saw them, the ones Jack speaks of. Angry, hate-filled creatures that taunted me, told me they would kill me!"

"Where?" Ianto gently set her away from him and pushed his waterlogged hair off his forehead. "Where did you see them?"

"Outside in the garden. I went to let Moses in and..."

"Moses? Is he in?"

"He's in the lounge. He was scratching at the door which he never does." Estelle tugged on his coat sleeve. "Ianto, get out of that coat. You need to dry off before you get ill again."

"Again?" Ianto shrugged out of the coat, hanging it on a peg on the wall and grimacing as he watched the puddle grow under it. "Do you have something..?"

"The floor will survive. Now, tea. And where is Jack?"

"He was out, he couldn't come straight away," Ianto hedged.

"Go sit near the fire while I make tea."

"Estelle, I'd rather you stay with me until he arrives or until this stops." Another strong wind buffeted the house. "I saw a window break in the kitchen as I arrived so I don't want you to go out there until it's safe." He guided her into the lounge and sat her in the chair Jack had occupied only yesterday. Ianto then took the time to carefully look out the window into the back garden but he couldn't see anything except the movement of the branches and the heavy rainfall. Shivering, he moved to stand in front of the fireplace and let the heat wash over him. "Why do you think they would do this?"

"I don't know." Estelle rubbed her hands together before clasping them in her lap. "I don't think I will even look at out little friends quite the same."

"Are you..." A loud crash made Ianto jump and then there was silence, only the steady drip of water from his coat and the crackle of flames to be heard. They both looked toward the window and found the rain had stopped, the wind had died and only the destruction left by their passing evidence of anything having occurred. "Stay here," Ianto said, leaving the fire and going to the back door, taking a deep breath before opening it and stepping outside. There was nothing there, nothing more than rain beaten grass, branches, twigs and leaves blown free from the bushes and littering the ground and a hint of something in the air. He took a deep breath and frowned, smelling old earth and the decay of aged woods. He saw nothing more though and stepped back inside, closing the door firmly and locking it. He made it back to the lounge in time to hear a shriek of brakes outside and then a rush of footsteps before the door was flung wide and Jack stormed inside.

"Estelle! Ianto!"

"In here," she called back, getting to her feet in time to be swept into his arms. Ianto's eyes met Jack's and he saw the relief and the gratefulness there. "We're fine, Jack. I believe they're gone."

"They seem to be." Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder to see Owen looking round in curiosity and Gwen glaring at him. "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps it would be better to allow Miss Cole and Moses to stay someplace else while repairs are made to the windows and the house itself is checked for damage, sir."

"Good idea. Could you take Estelle to pack a bag while we secure everything?"

"I'd argue with you but to be honest that frightened me enough that going somewhere else for a few days sounds as if it's for the best." Estelle took Ianto's arm. "Jack, make sure you get Moses' food as well as his bowls. His bed isn't needed since he tends to sleep on mine."

"You worry about you, I'll take care of the cat. His carry basket is in the kitchen as well?"

"Yes, in the back of the pantry." She left, talking to Ianto about what had occurred as they climbed the stairs to her bedroom

"Gwen, get the things for the cat. Owen, with me. We need to board up any broken windows and be sure the locks are secured." Owen followed him; a quick check showing one broken window in the kitchen and one in the entry that had been cracked. Jack went out to the garage to find something to cover the windows, leaving the other two inside.

Gwen immediately went to the mantel to look at the photos lined along the stone. "Owen, look at this." Gwen held out a small picture.

Owen dropped the papers he had been glancing though and headed over to where Gwen stood. He took it and snorted. "What the fuck is this? Is that Harkness?"

"Actually that would be his father," Estelle said from the doorway, making them both jump. She looked angry and her voice was cold. "I would thank you not to go about poking into my things. I'm not sure what manners you were raised with but I was taught to respect another person's belongings. Now put that down!"

Jack came back in with several pieces of wood to find Estelle glaring at Gwen and Owen while Ianto was bringing the cat bowls, food and carrier from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"We found them snooping," Estelle told him.

"Get out. Take the SUV back to the Hub. Owen, do your job and get started on that autopsy. Gwen, write the report. I'll deal with this later." Jack started for the kitchen. "Ianto, a hand please. Estelle, could you convince Moses he really does have to ride in the basket?" The expression on his face left no room for argument and everyone simply did what they had been told.

Even Moses.

-TW-

After settling Estelle and Moses at the St. David (which had required some of Jack's most energetic flirting and a few well placed bits of extra cash), Ianto and Jack returned to the Hub. Jack hadn't said anything about Gwen and Owen but he had repeatedly thanked Ianto for his quick reactions in looking out for Estelle. He had also questioned Ianto intensely about anything he had seen once at Estelle's and while Ianto could tell him nothing except for the details of the savage weather and the strange smells after it had gone the details had sent the immortal into a brooding silence. He was still lost in thought when they arrived back at the base, saying nothing and simply heading to his office where he closed the door and the blinds and ignored everyone and everything. As soon as he was out of sight the other three cornered Ianto and wanted details of who Estelle was, what had happened, and what he knew of the photo.

He refused to tell them anything except the odd weather that had threatened the older woman and her home. He escaped as quickly as he could and went to make coffee, leaving all three of their mugs on Gwen's desk and hurrying up the steps toward Jack's office to make sure they couldn't corner him again. He knocked and waited, unsure if Jack would answer, but when the blinds moved so Jack could see who it was the door then opened and Ianto was allowed inside. "Coffee, sir," he said quietly, setting the mug on Jack's desk before turning to leave. "If there's anything else, just..."

"Ianto, stop." Jack caught his arm and turned him. "I'm not angry at you. All she has done for them, all she has believed in them, and they do that to her. They could have easily killed her."

"Why?" Ianto set the coffee tray on the edge of Jack's desk and rested his hands on Jack's hips for a moment before pulling the older man into a strong embrace. He felt Jack sag against him and began quietly speaking in Welsh as he ran his hands over the tense muscles in Jack's back. Ianto knew how scared he had been when Estelle phoned and it had to be a thousand times worse for Jack so if he could offer some small comfort he would do his best. "All the good she does I don't understand why they would try to hurt her."

Jack turned his head, pressing his lips to the warm skin under Ianto's ear. "Me," he whispered, enjoying the shiver he felt. A flick of his tongue drew the lobe of Ianto's ear between his lips and he nibbled, the shiver now a shudder and Ianto's fingers dug into his back. A nip, the lobe then released and another soft kiss to his neck, a suck next and then he lifted his head to look Ianto in the eye. "I know you are still unsure how you feel. I know I'm pushing but sometimes I..." That was as far as he got before he was being kissed, a slide of lips, a probing tongue and he moaned, his hands sliding down to cup Ianto's arse and pull him firmly against his rapidly hardening cock. Grinding, thrusting, tongues dueling and it was he who broke first, moving his hands to Ianto's shoulders and pushing him gently but firmly away. "Stop, by the goddesses stop." He breathed heavily though his nose, half-lidded eyes taking in the disheveled Welshman standing in front of him. "You are gorgeous when you're debauched," Jack laughed, taking another step back. "As much as I want this to continue I made you a promise and even you in all your wanton beauty will not make me break it."

"I suppose I should thank you but right now I'm not sure I'd mean it," Ianto grumbled, raking his hands through his hair to smooth the errant curls. "Why would they want to hurt her because of you?"

Jack figured a little more distance wouldn't hurt and went to sit behind his desk. "Lahore. My men were responsible for killing a child, a little girl. They were careless. They were drunk and they ran her over." he picked up his coffee and took a long sip. "We were in a railroad car. They were laughing. Happy. We entered a tunnel and I heard rustling, like the sound of wings. The laughter stopped." He took another drink of coffee but this one seemed to stick in his throat and he swallowed several times before he could go on. "When the car came out of the tunnel and into the sunlight I saw them. Dead. All of them. Their throats were stuffed full of rose petals. The girl they had killed, even though they did it accidentally and meant no harm, must have been a Chosen One."

"Immortalized by Yeats," Ianto said softly.

_Where dips the rocky highland of Sleuth Wood in the lake,_

_There lies a leafy island where flapping herons wake_

_The drowsy water-rats._

_There we've hid our fairy vats full of berries,_

_And of reddest stolen cherries._

_Come away, O, human child!_

_To the woods and waters wild_

_With a fairy hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

As fond of hearing his Welsh vows as Jack was, the reciting of the hated poem made him grimace and shake his head. "I wasn't involved. I was meeting with my superiors when they killed the child so they didn't take revenge on me directly but it doesn't surprise me that they would seek out Estelle. I've tried to tell her, but she is so hard-headed..."

"What are they, Jack?"

"Mara, older than time and able to manipulate the elements to their whim. It's rare to see them, usually they are corner of the eye stuff, something you catch that makes you turn but nothing is there. They're vindictive, and even in play there is an underlying evil to what they do."

"What do they want?"

Jack stood and began to pace. "I would guess it's time for the next Chosen One. From what we learned from the police the man that was killed was a convicted paedophile. He may have come in contact with her and they felt her threatened enough to protect her by killing him. The best thing we can do is stay back and observe and only get involved if we have to. They won't hesitate to kill any of you if I interfere and I cannot have that on my conscience. I just can't." A knock on the door interrupted him. He opened it to find Owen standing outside. "What?"

"I've finished the autopsy and..."

"Boardroom, ten minutes. Everyone." Jack closed the door and turned back to Ianto. "Could you make more coffee?"

"Of course." Ianto started for the door but stopped beside Jack. "They're going to demand you do something," he said quietly. "I understand, Jack. I don't like it because it is a child, but if I recall the lore correctly they want to go."

"They do, and thank you." Jack took hold of his hand. "Maybe hearing that from you will make a difference."

Ianto leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Probably not but I'll do my best, sir." He left then to make the coffee.

Jack walked to the open doorway and stood, hands in his pockets, looking down at the remaining three of his team. "Somehow, Ianto, I doubt it as well," he whispered. He really was not looking forward to the next several days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own them. Spoilers for Small Worlds (or at least my version of it). Thank you as always for the kind and encouraging words and I am chuffed to bits to know you like the way things are going.**

Jack waited to enter the boardroom until the entire team was present. He could tell they had been trying to question Ianto again by the slightly annoyed expression on the archivist's face and he fought down the grin. He knew they would get only what Ianto chose to tell them and if they kept poking at him for information they would end up on the receiving end of his revenge which would most likely involve decaf and loss of biscuit privileges. Taking his seat at the head of the table Jack motioned for Owen to start.

"He choked to death. The petals were stuffed down his throat and into his lungs. Not a pleasant way to go."

"Why would someone do that and how could they?" Gwen asked.

"Jack, there were more odd sorts of weather patterns yesterday before he arrived at the station and after as well near the time he was killed and then again last night at Miss Cole's. Do they have something to do with this?"

Jack nodded at Tosh. "They do. What we are dealing with are a race of beings called Mara. They have been on Earth since the dawn of time. In part they are where the legends of the fairies were born, but instead of pretty little winged creatures these are huge, violent and frightening. They only appear when it's time for them to take their next Chosen One and..."

"Wait, what's that?" Gwen narrowed her eyes and glared. "Are they taking people, Jack?"

"The Chosen One is a child, Gwen. Don't you know the lore?" Ianto asked. "The child is invited to come with them to live in the Lost Lands."

"Oh no, Jack!" Gwen sprang to her feet, a belligerent look on her face and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "We are not giving any creature a child!"

"The child makes a choice, Gwen." Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Arguing will do nothing. The children have been going for centuries. If you try to stop it the Mara will kill you, or kill everyone you love and make you suffer and watch. Interfering is not the best thing to do in this case and while I don't like the idea of letting a child go with them there is nothing we can do."

"I can't accept that!"

"I agree with Gwen," Owen said, scowling at Jack. "How can there be nothing we can do?"

Tosh spoke up as well. "I have to say I don't like the idea of sitting back and allowing this either, Jack. Maybe with the weather patterns we can find this child and protect them from..."

"No! Last word on the subject is we do nothing! This is not something we can stop and I will not allow anyone else I care about to be threatened or harmed!" Jack shook his head. "This is not something you can prevent. This is not something that has come here with the express purpose of taking a child and..." Memories choked him and he stopped speaking, losing focus on what he was saying.

"This is something to do with that women, isn't it? And the man who was murdered in custody."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Gwen. "The man in custody was a convicted paedophile. It's very possible he had some contact with the Chosen One and they stepped in. Estelle is considered to be an authority on fairies and the folklore surrounding them."

"Why were you there? And what does she have to do with you, Jack? We saw that picture."

"She's a friend of mine," Ianto said, ignoring Gwen's second question.

"Gone from half metal to geriatric have you?"

"Owen!" Tosh looked at Ianto, wincing at the fury she could see in his eyes.

"Get out. Store that body and get out." Jack stood, his eyes cold. "All of you, go home."

"You haven't answered me, Jack!"

"And I have no intention of doing so. It's none of your business, Gwen."

"Yet you expect us to allow these things to take an innocent child!"

Jack pointed a finger at her. "I said leave it! I swear if you do not learn to listen to me when I give you a direct order I will Retcon you!"

"Come on, Cooper." Owen got up and took hold of her arm, pulling her toward the door.

"Owen?" Ianto's voice was flat and quiet but it stopped the medic in his tracks and brought his gaze round to focus on the archivist. "Last time. If you ever bring up Lisa like that again you had best hope Jack is close enough to stop me from showing you that despite the suit I can and will shove my fist so far down your throat I'll make a fucking hand puppet out of you."

Oddly enough, Owen didn't doubt for a moment Ianto meant every word he said.

-TW-

After using the repetitive and unthinking motions of cleaning the mugs and coffee machine to calm himself, Ianto went looking for Jack. He didn't find him; instead he found a scrawled note on the desk indicating that Jack had forwarded alerts to his wrist strap and Ianto could go home. If that had been all it said Ianto might well have - even though he had managed to get the churn in his stomach under control the fury that had seemed to literally engulf him at Owen's crass words had left him worn. It was the second line, the one that informed Ianto that if he really needed the captain he could reach him on the roof of the Millennium Centre. The fact that he was so close told Ianto that Jack was far more upset than he wanted to let on so with a sigh and a small prayer to whatever god, goddess or alien that would be kind enough to keep him from falling off said roof Ianto made the short journey to find him.

He knew he had done the right thing as soon as he saw him. Jack was standing - in Ianto's opinion - far too close to the edge with his hands jammed deep in the pockets of his greatcoat, his shoulders hunched against his thoughts. He didn't say anything as Ianto approached him but he did take several steps back, knowing Ianto wasn't overly fond of heights. Still he stayed silent, instead taking his left hand from his pocket and reaching back, fingers curling tightly round Ianto's when he grasped his hand. He eased him closer until he could wrap his arm round Ianto's waist, their hands still joined, and tuck him close to his side. "Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" Ianto fitted himself to Jack, not only for the warmth but the comfort and security of the solid bulk of Jack's body. "They aren't going to let it go. Well, Tosh will but the other two are going to keep trying. I just don't know if they will do it behind your back or simply keep arguing to your face."

"When I hired Gwen for her stubbornness and humanity I think I may have been blinded by a pretty nice set of tits."

Ianto snickered and tilted his head to rest it on Jack's shoulder. "Well well, you finally admit the reason you hired her then."

"I'm not sure of a lot of things anymore, Ianto. I did hire her because I thought she could bring something to the team and I hope she still can but the problems seem to be insurmountable at times. I'm not sure why Owen seems to take up her cause as much as he does. Part of me thinks it's simply to needle me and part of me thinks he's got the ulterior motive of bedding her guiding him. But I didn't hire her to sleep with her. I could have done that the first night when I Retconned her. Hell, I could have done it any night since then." He turned his head and pressed his lips to Ianto's hair. "You know I wanted you in the park that night. You know how hard I was for you when we caught Myfanwy. You know my reputation yet all I can think about is how incredible it's going to be when I finally get a chance to take you to bed. You've broken me, Ianto Jones," he said with a laugh.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure I can find something to use to glue you back together." Ianto carefully tipped his head back to smirk at Jack. "Something sticky, that will cling when it dries..."

Jack growled and wrapped his other arm round Ianto's shoulders and pulled him flush against his body. "Keep talking and you're going to find that I have ways of bending you to my will, Mister Jones."

"You might find I'm rather...flexible, _sir_."

"Ianto Jones, one more word out of you and I will not be responsible for my actions!" Jack was laughing though, the deep, rich sound of it rolling out of his chest.

"And my work here is done," Ianto said softly, smiling. He tipped his face just enough to brush a kiss along the strong jaw, leaving his lips rest against Jack's skin.

"And I say again, thank you." Jack tightened his embrace, grateful once more for the stubborn determination and sense of duty that made Toshiko Sato who she was for without her he would have forever lost the man in his arms.

"You're welcome, Jack. You are always welcome." Silent once more, the two men simply held one another and let the last few hours slip from their minds.

-TW-

"I can't believe he just plans on letting them take a child!" Owen slammed down his glass, staring at Gwen across the table. The pub wasn't crowded so he was trying to keep his voice down but as more alcohol was consumed it began to rise. "Who the fuck does he think he is? What right does he have to make that kind of decision? What about the parents?"

"Owen, keep your voice down!" Gwen glanced round to make sure no one was paying attention. "Listen, I'm going to try to find out more about this whole Chosen One rubbish. If I do that, can you see what you can find out about a place called Roundstone Wood? It's supposed to be where the fairies can be found." She rolled her eyes. "I could call my mam but I don't want to hear her spouting off about Rhys and weddings and babies just to get information from her. Not sure that she'd know it anyway, since..."

"So do you thing Jack's shagging him yet?"

Gwen gritted her teeth. "No! Although it wouldn't surprise me if he tried getting back in Jack's good graces by offering."

Owen grinned at her slyly. "Haven't seen him doing much flirting with you as of late."

"Oh, he flirts, he's just been a bit more subtle about it. I think he's afraid that tosser will go off and try to top himself again if he thinks Jack's not interested."

Owen snorted into his pint. "Didn't seem to be all that interested in taking you with him to that lecture. And he sure gave you notice of what for about you being his SIC."

"If he tries to make that traitor my superior..." she threatened.

"He is actually. He's been with Torchwood longer than me if you count his time at One. Only two with more time than him is Jack and Tosh, three if you count Archie at Two." Owen frowned, trying to calculate with a rather beer soaked brain. "He might actually have longer time in than Tosh."

"I think he's shagging her," Gwen confided with a sharp nod.

Owen spit his beer, spraying it across the table. "What?"

"I think he's shagging her."

"Who? Ianto?" Owen barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Not Tosh. Told you, if he's shagging anyone it's Jack."

"He is not shagging Jack!" she hissed.

"Keep living in your happy world, Cooper. The Teaboy has him, and you don't. Or won't." He leaned forward again, a waft of stale beer breath drifting over her face. "You can have me though." He cackled loudly when Gwen got up, grabbed her bag and stomped off, raising his glass in a mock toast to her rapidly retreating form. "Cheers, PC Cooper. Enjoy your delusions." Owen drained his glass and staggered to his feet, pulling his jacket on and following the path Gwen had made, albeit at a much slower and far less steady pace.

-TW-

"Any more of the weather patterns?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not from the overnight reports." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Do you think they've found her already?"

Jack leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands together. "I hope so. I don't know though, I still have a feeling this is not finished." He closed his eyes. "I spoke with Estelle this morning. She said you had arranged for the windows to be repaired and for someone to check the structure of the house to make sure it was sound. I really cannot tell you how much I appreciate..." The ringing of the phone on his desk interrupted him. Jack opened his eyes and sighed before reaching for the receiver. "Harkness," he barked. He listened for a moment and then sat forward. "What? Gwen, I told you to leave it alone!" he shouted. "You've brought this on yourself!" He slammed down the receiver and stood. "They're been in Gwen's flat. She woke up this morning to find the floor by her side of the bed littered with rose petals and several piles of sticks, leaves and petals in the lounge. Her boyfriend is throwing a fit wanting to call the locals since he thinks someone broke in and of course now she wants me to fix it!"

Ianto nodded. "Let me, Jack. Remember I know Rhys. His family isn't that different from mine so he should know the old legends. If I can convince him it's someone pulling a prank then he should be alright with it all." He pulled out his mobile and scrolled through his list of contacts. Finding the one he was searching for he pushed the button to initiate the call and set the phone to his ear. "Rhi? Do you or Johnny have Rhys Williams' mobile number? You do? Do you know if his parents were part of that group round the estate that used to talk up the old legends? Yep, like the Pwca, Ceffyl Dŵr, Dreigiau, Tylwyth Teg..." He laughed at her response. "Good. I need you to do something for me if you can do it without asking why. Phone him, or even better have Johnny phone him, and throw a fit about someone visiting the old group of lads from the estate and placing fairy piles in their houses and flats. Tell him it happened to you and to me, a few others who he won't think to check, and ask him if they got him as well. I need you to make it sound good, Rhi. She did something stupid, and..." He winced and moved the phone slightly away from his ear. "Not for her. For him. Please Rhi, just do it for me." He waited while she ranted for a few more minutes before he grinned at Jack. "Thanks. let me know how it goes." He snapped the phone closed and shrugged. "Some tosser pulling a prank. Had lots of those round there who never grew up. If anyone can convince him it's her."

"You're going to need to explain to me what the rest of those are," Jack said, leering at him, "hopefully in Welsh. Long, involved detailed explanations with lots of those incredibly sexy Welsh vowels."

"One day I'm going to read you the shopping list in Welsh and see if it has the same effect on you, sir." Ianto got up and picked up his and Jack's empty mugs. "Tosh should be in soon. Why don't you call Gwen and see if Rhiannon has managed to calm Rhys down? You may want to suggest she get out of there before he starts asking more questions if she has."

"She needs to get in here so this can be addressed." Jack picked up the phone before flipping through his book of contact numbers he kept on his desk. "Maybe this will teach her something."

Ianto rolled his eyes when he left the office, cringing when he heard Gwen's shrill tones though the phone. Jack could hope, but in all honesty he had little to no hope Gwen Cooper would learn a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot say it enough - I so appreciate the comments, faves and follows from everyone. Even if I don't own them playing with them is so much fun. **

She came through the door with her face set in a scowl and stormed straight up the steps into Jack's office. Slamming the door behind herself she stomped over to his desk and placed her fists on the front edge, leaning forward and pushing her face toward his. "In my flat, Jack! In my bloody flat! When we were sleeping! They could have killed Rhys! Would you even care if they had? What if they had killed me! And how dare you have that...that..._Ianto_ deal with things?"

Jack threw his pen on the desk and stared at her. "Is Rhys satisfied with the explanation Rhiannon gave him?"

Gwen hissed through her teeth. "Bad enough you involve him in all this but her as well? What happened to being a secret organization, Jack?"

"Again, I ask you is Rhys satisfied with the explanation?"

Her head jerked a few times up and down, every movement a begrudging acknowledgement of agreement. "For the moment, but..."

"Would there have been a need for anyone to explain anything if you had listened to me and left things alone?" Jack could hear the slow grind of her teeth and he had to stop himself from smirking.

"A child! You want to simply hand over a child to..!"

"Would there have been a need for anyone to explain if you had left things alone as you were ordered?"

"No!" she shouted, raising her fists and banging them back down onto the desk. "I still cannot believe that you are willing to sacrifice a child!"

"I am not sacrificing anything!" Jack roared, coming up out of his chair so fast and with such anger that Gwen staggered back, the back of her knees hitting the edge of the chair behind her and sending her sprawling onto the seat. "I told you, the child has a choice! If the child makes the choice to go and anyone tries to stop it there will be consequences the likes of which you do not want to see!"

"You heartless monster! You..." Gwen nearly screamed in fright when he came round the desk and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet and dragging her to the door. He ripped it open, the glass cracking when it hit the wall and rebounded as he shoved her through and down the steps, seeming uncaring of the fact she was stumbling and almost falling, ignoring her cries of pain as his fingers dug into her arm until they reached her desk and he all but flung her into her chair.

"Last chance, Cooper! Torchwood does not exist to pander to your particular brand of morality! If you feel you cannot accept what sometimes is the only option open to us then you are in the wrong job!" he took several deep breaths and glanced round to see Ianto and Tosh watching. "I am only going to say this one more time. If you so much as think about sticking your nose into this again I will lock you in the cells until this is over and then we will be having a very short talk about your job. Do you understand me?"

"Why won't you talk to me, Jack? Why have you stopped confiding in me, in letting me be there for you?" She looked at him with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted. "I thought we meant something to each other. I care for you, and I want to be there for you but you've been so cold, so unfeeling!" She reached for him, catching her breath when he stepped back. "Why are you behaving like this? I'm sorry, I can't blindly follow when you won't talk to me, when you won't let me understand! Could we go to your office or out for a walk and you explain to me, tell me who this woman is and why she means so much that you would allow these creatures to take a child. Talk to me, Jack!"

Jack stared at her for several moments. The sound of the cog door opening to admit Owen didn't distract him from looking at her. Owen stopped just inside, wondering what was going on, seeing Jack and Gwen focusing on one another while Ianto and Tosh stood back, quietly watching. He eased past Gwen's desk, going to take a place beside Tosh and bracing for whatever was happening. Only then did Jack seem to break the spell and he took a deep breath before placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm done talking, Gwen." With that he turned his back on her and headed toward his office, ignoring the stunned expression on her face. "Owen, you're late. You're on Weevil duty for a week. I'm done being walked over." His boots rang on the metal grating as he climbed the steps, his office door shutting quietly behind him once he was inside.

The only sound in the Hub was that of Gwen bursting into tears.

-TW-

Several hours later Ianto tapped lightly on the door frame before opening the door and sticking his head inside. "I'm going to meet the workers who are going to fix Estelle's windows and look at the roof and such. I'll bring lunch back with me. I will also bring glass to repair your door. Would you like a coffee before I go?"

"Yes. And a kiss." Jack grinned when Ianto blushed. "Actually, I'll have whatever you want to give me. I did notice it's been very quiet down there. Should I ask?"

"Hold that thought, let me get the coffee first." Ianto ducked back out and closed the door. Jack returned to his paperwork, determined to at least finish what was on his desk before Ianto buried him under another pile. He stopped when Ianto returned, taking the coffee with a grateful smile and sipping it as Ianto perched on the edge of the desk beside him. "It is quiet. Tosh is working on the translation program, Owen is sulking after cleaning the cells and thank you for that by the way, and Gwen is staring up here with the most pathetic expression I've seen since my niece didn't get the dollhouse she wanted."

Jack snickered. "I really shouldn't have let her get to me like that. She's lucky I just said I didn't want to talk. What _was_ that?"

Ianto shrugged. "She sees you as her hero, Jack. She thinks that you're in love with her and for some reason you're too noble to act on it." He smoothed the leg of his trousers against his thigh. "She's been allowed to say and do what she wants. She's used to challenging you and getting away with it. That's why she was so surprised that you didn't back down."

"Well, I'm hoping she understands now that she can only push me so far. Now give me a kiss Mister Jones and take yourself off to Estelle's. Do you think we can do something a bit different for lunch?"

Ianto stood and backed away. "I'll think of something. And no kiss, I don't think you're done enough paperwork to deserve one." He darted toward the door, laughing when Jack somehow managed to catch him before he made it. "Jack!"

Jack turned him and wiggled his eyebrows, giving Ianto a decidedly wicked leer. "Kiss."

Ianto pecked his lips.

Jack pouted.

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jack's lip poked out further.

Ianto twined his arms round Jack's neck. "You're hopeless," he whispered before brushing his lips against Jack's.

"No, Mister Jones, with you I'm hopeful." He caught Ianto's mouth with his, a swift dart of his tongue and a sweep of those perfect pink lips which parted, allowing...

And then, to Jack's dismay, the Rift alarm began to sound.

-TW-

When Ianto returned with lunch in hand the others were already back. Something must have happened because Tosh was sporting a small bandage wrapped round her forearm and Owen looked none too pleased. Gwen was sitting at her desk with her arms crossed and Jack was upstairs in his office with the door closed. Ianto glanced at Tosh and raised an eyebrow, nodding when she inclined her head toward the boardroom and heading upstairs with the food. She followed, flopping down into her usual chair once inside and watching him as he pulled wrapped club sandwiches and cardboard pots of soup from the bags. "What happened?"

"Jack," she giggled. "It was nothing, just a small piece of debris. But what else was there took a fancy to him."

"Oh?" Ianto removed bottles of juice and water from the last bag and arranged them in the middle of the table. "What was it?"

"A very loud and outrageous young man who was dressed in very tight cycling gear with a small fluffy dog that was yapping and trying to bite everyone and while he was hanging on Jack I got too close and it nipped me. You should have seen his face when Jack threatened to shoot it." She was full on laughing now and Ianto was starting to chuckle. "He had just shoved his card, which had his number on it and Jack was supposed to call _anytime,_ down Jack's shirt when the dog bit me and Jack pulled his gun. You should have seen him trying to retrieve the card! Jack was completely at a loss because the shouting was attracting attention from everyone even remotely near the scene. Owen was laughing so hard he was leaning on a tree to stand up and Gwen was doing her best to pull him away from Jack. He finally got the card back and flounced away - and oh I do mean flounced, there was more swing in his hips than a catwalk model - screeching over his shoulder about _barbarians_ and how they should be _caged_ rather than allow them near poor _defenseless_ animals. I swear Ianto, I haven't laughed that hard in ages."

They were both laughing rather hard at that moment as well and when Jack came into the boardroom it only made it worse. "I take it this is once more at my expense?" he grumbled, throwing himself into his chair and reaching for a sandwich.

Ianto leaned over and patted the top of his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you, sir."

Jack stuck his tongue out and went back to unwrapping his lunch, deciding the best way to keep what little of his dignity that remained was a strategic silence.

-TW-

The tentative peace was shattered that afternoon when Ianto's computer alerted to more of the weather anomalies. This time they were taking place at a school and involved several children being threatened by violent winds. The team headed out, leaving Ianto behind to co-ordinate, arriving at the school after things had settled down. It was then they found out who the Chosen One was and despite Jack's wariness drove to the child's home, finding the Mara already there. It had been a party, a celebration of the engagement of the child's mother and her boyfriend. The party had come to an abrupt halt when the boyfriend tried to prevent Jasmine, the little girl, from going to the woods where the fairies waited for her. Instead they came to show him their displeasure and the team arrived to find him on the ground with a large, green, winged creature on top of him with its hand down his throat, choking him. When it withdrew his hand after Gwen tried to shoot it, rose petals scattered from his mouth and Gwen found herself slammed to the ground as it turned its attention to her.

Owen flung himself on it, Tosh trying to help, as Jack did the only thing he could and guided Jasmine toward the trees. The Mara swept away, leaving Gwen gasping for breath but alive, darting through the trees to where Jack had taken the child. Realizing what was going on, Gwen, Owen and Tosh ran to the woods in time to see Jack let go of Jasmine's hand, allowing her to happily skip down the trail and disappear, going to her new life in the Lost Lands as the latest Chosen One. Gwen shrieked her anger, shoving Jack hard and going after the little girl but the path now lead nowhere and she could only stand and scream her frustration. Owen actually went so far as to punch Jack, knocking him to a knee before going to take a now sobbing Gwen in his arms and guide her back to the yard where the few remaining guests were wandering round in shock. Tosh helped Jack to his feet, not saying anything but the set of her mouth showed her displeasure and he didn't bother to speak or try to explain. Instead he swept through the remnants of the party with a sharp order to Owen to Retcon the witnesses before going to sit in the SUV and brood while he waited for the others. As soon as they were in, before the doors were even closed, he backed out of the driveway and turned toward the Hub, wanting to be away from them as badly as they wanted to be away from him.

He didn't wait for them when he walked back into the Hub; he ignored the snide comments from Owen, the bitter accusations from Gwen and the silent condemnation from Tosh, going to his office and shutting the door before grabbing the bottle of Scotch and going down into his bunker, planning on doing nothing more than drinking himself into oblivion.

-TW-

Ianto, having been on the comms the whole time, was well aware of what had happened. He watched the others silently as they cursed and condemned. He waited until all three were at their desks and typing furiously, most likely vilifying Jack in their reports, before he walked into the main area from the corridor which lead to the archives.

"Ianto, we could use some coffee," Gwen told him.

"No."

"What?" She stared at him.

"I said no. You want coffee go buy it."

"How dare you!"

"You don't know what that bastard did!"

"It was horrible, Ianto, he..."

Ianto shook his head. "When Lisa lost her battle with the cyber technology and became a danger all of you stood with him and executed her. You didn't think about who she was, you didn't _care_ who she was. You didn't give a damn about how she became that way through no fault of her own. You did what you had to do. You didn't care how it affected me, in fact you blamed me and wanted me Retconned or dead." He looked at each of them in turn. "None of you blamed Jack for what he had to do. This time, the threat was a different form and in order to stop it he was forced to make a choice that none of us could. Just like he made the choice that I couldn't. Even in my anger at him I knew he did what he had to because my Lisa would never have hurt anyone. Those creatures, the Mara, would have killed anyone who stood in their way. They would have destroyed whatever they had to in order to take their Chosen One. And she wanted to go. She was happy, and laughing, and she _wanted_ to go. But this time you are angry at Jack. He did the same thing this time as he did then. He saved the world at whatever cost. No matter how much it hurt him, he let her go because he had no choice. So if you want to be angry and hateful and blame him then don't look to me to make it easier on you to behave as such. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if Jack's alright. Unlike you, I appreciate that he makes the choices we can't. And unlike you, I want him to know that he has my support as a leader and a friend. Perhaps it would be best if all of you go home. I don't think staying here to make situation worse will do anyone a bit of good." With that, he turned his back on them and went up to Jack's office, closing the door behind him before looking at the open hatch with a sigh. He waited, listening for the sirens that signaled the others leaving before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Carefully, he climbed down the ladder to find Jack sitting on the bed, crushed into the corner, the open bottle of Scotch in his hand. Unsure how to begin he eased himself down to perch on the edge of the bed, biting his lip at the pain that radiated off Jack in waves.

"Come to have your turn at me?" Jack snarled, lifting the bottle and taking a long drink before glaring at Ianto. "Come on and tell me what a monster I am! Not like you haven't told me before!" He gestured with the bottle. "Want to punch me? Slap me? Spit on me? Tell me you hate me and you hope I die? Oh wait, you know I can't so what's the point! Here!" He was shouting, his voice beginning to shake. "Take this!" He held out his Webley. "Shoot me! Go on, you told me you'd watch me suffer and die! Here's the suffering so get to the dying!" He waved the pistol, so angry he didn't see the shock and hurt on Ianto's face. "Come on, kill me! You accuse me of playing games with you while the whole time you're playing me! You hate me! So kill me, Ianto, _kill me_!" He tried to throw the gun but his finger slipped inside the trigger guard and the gun went off, the sound of the shot incredibly loud in the small space.

Horrified, Jack watched as Ianto fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, yes, I know. Evil, mean and nasty person that I am with leaving the last part the way I did. So here is the next and final part of Fairy Lights so you shall not suffer needlessly. Thanks for reading, reviewing and making me want to keep going. **

When Ianto opened his eyes he wasn't sure where he was. It took him a moment before he remembered being in Jack's bunker, being screamed at and having a gun waved in his face, and then said gun...

Oh, right. Gun went off.

He carefully sat up, groaning at the pain in his head and shoulder. He had hit the ground hard, unsure if Jack was going to shoot again and while he wasn't really afraid of Jack anymore the insane look in his eyes and the careless handling of the gun had made him think discretion was definitely the better option than valor. He looked round, wondering where Jack had gone. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he rubbed a hand over his face, hoping that Jack hadn't done something stupid. A sound above him made him look at the ladder and the appearance of familiar boots and trousers gave him a moment of relief until he remembered just how incredibly angry he was at Jack for such a stupid thing to do. He understood why Jack was upset and yes, he had said those awful things, but he thought they were long past that and if Jack had plans of bringing all that up every time something went wrong Ianto was going to seriously reconsider his level of intelligence.

Jack stepped onto the floor and turned, red-rimmed eyes showing relief to see Ianto awake and alert. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. You hit your head when you fell..."

"Dove. I dove off the bloody bed because I thought you were going to shoot me."

"I know, and I am sorry." Jack eased closer and offered the cup or tea he was carrying. "Here. Hot, sweet and milky. I also have painkillers." He sat down on the bed beside Ianto. "I thought I shot you," he whispered, his hands shaking as Ianto took the tea, "I thought I had hurt you. I did hurt you. I said..."

"Jack, enough." Ianto took a sip of the tea and sighed. "I have a headache, my shoulder hurts, and I am currently of the opinion you are a complete and utter wanker."

Jack carefully slipped his arm behind Ianto and tipped his head to rest it on his shoulder. "I know. I am. I can't believe I said all that to you."

"Obviously all the things you've said about forgiving me and letting the past remain there mean nothing."

"No! Ianto, that's not true!" Jack sighed, placing his free hand on Ianto's leg and rubbing his fingers in small circles. "I was so upset and so angry. Gwen and Owen screaming at me, Owen punching me, Tosh looking at me with disappointment - I knew how you felt, I really did but I was so hurt by them and the whole situation that..." He straightened and looked away. "I've done so many things, Ianto," he said softly, his voice cracking, "things that would make you look at me with contempt. You were right, I am a monster. My past is crowded with torture and pain and violence. In all my years at Torchwood I've had to do things that no one else would because I was the man without a conscience. I felt nothing. No remorse. They gave me the worst jobs, the things no one else wanted, sending me to do the most vile..." he sighed heavily. "I would give anything to take back a lot of the things I've done, but what I said to you today ranks near the top. I am sorry, Ianto. You know I don't feel that way and I promise you I will never say those things again."

Ianto finished his tea and set the mug on the table beside the bed. "What hurts me the most is that I had just gotten done telling them how much they let you down as a leader and a friend. How when you made the difficult choice to kill the Cyberwoman, despite how I felt, they stood beside you. How they wanted to kill me, or take my memories. How you made the difficult choice because I couldn't. How you did it again, making the decision to let Jasmine go with the fairies because there was no other choice. How you took the pain of knowing the hurt it would cause because that's who you are. You are just a man Jack, but you are a man forced to do things that no man should ever have to face. I told them how wrong they were, and when I come to you, to tell you how much I appreciate the things you do, you rip me apart with words I thought you had forgiven me for. When I was ill, when I was able to hear things, it was the way you kept telling me how you had forgiven me that made me try. I wanted to get better because you forgave me. I wanted to see where the feelings I had for you might take me. I thought you felt the same." Ianto lowered his head, his gaze on the floor. "Now I'm going to wonder if the next time something goes badly you won't do it again. I'm going to hope not, but I guess I won't know until it happens." Ianto slowly got to his feet. "I'm going home. I'm tired and I want to sleep." He started for the ladder, stopping with one foot on the bottom rung and turning his head to look at Jack. "For whatever it's worth I wanted to make things better for you not worse. I am sorry that it didn't work out that way. Good night, sir."

Jack couldn't find breath to speak past the crushing feeling of remorse in his chest and therefore could nothing but watch him leave.

-TW-

Ianto wasn't sure what made him decide to go see Estelle. Standing outside the door to her suite he considered turning round and going home but without his permission his hand rose and rapped softly. When the door opened he knew why he had come and why it had been the right thing to do for the smile that lit up her face made the last few hours so much better.

"Ianto! Come in, I was just telling Moses I needed to phone you and find out when we could go home. i would call Jack but we both..." She stopped talking and looked closely at him. "Ianto?"

He ran a hand over the back of his neck and tried to smile. "Been a bad day," he admitted, letting her take his arm and lead him to the settee where Moses was waiting to take up residence in his lap. As soon as his arse touched the cloth the cat was there and the resounding rumble that vibrated against Ianto's legs brought about a genuine laugh. "He certainly thinks I came to see him."

"Everyone does, or at least he feels they do. I honestly believe it's a cat thing." Estelle settled into a chair across from him, setting her feet on a small stool and eyeing him. "What happened?"

"They came for their Chosen One. It was a mess," Ianto sighed, stroking the purring cat. "Gwen and Owen really hurt Jack, Tosh did as well but at least she didn't verbally condemn him. Then I went to talk to him and he was drinking and he..." Ianto felt the burn of angry tears. "I'm furious with him, Estelle. He said things..."

"I didn't tell you I knew who you were before I met you, did I?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, but I remember you mentioned me getting ill again."

"Jack came to see me right after your girlfriend was killed. He was very upset because he had hurt you and when he tried to find you to help you were gone. I talked to him once more after that when he still hadn't found you. He was a wreck, Ianto. Miserable and guilty and sad." She smiled, her eyes soft. "I was very surprised when he phoned me about a month later and told me that you had been found but you were desperately ill. He felt responsible for that. He felt that if he hadn't treated you the way he had that you would never have hidden for so long. He said he was afraid you were going to die and he would never get the chance to make you understand how sorry he was."

Ianto bit his lip and ducked his head, keeping his eyes on the long, slow motions of his hand along Moses' back.

"He told me you thought him to be a monster, to be unfeeling. He said you questioned if he had ever loved someone." Estelle leaned forward. "We both know he has. For all his stories and all his attempts to make me think differently, I know who he is. I don't know how or why, and I would never betray his belief that I think him his own son. I know he loved me and I know that his leaving was done for that reason and that reason alone."

"I told him you knew but he refuses to accept it. He did - he does - love you. The things I said to him I regret so much and I thought he had forgiven me but today he threw everything back in my face."

"Jack doesn't always think before he speaks when he's upset, Ianto. He cares a great deal for you and I'm sure that given time and the right circumstances he would come to love you. Perhaps it would be easier for him since you work with him and know what he does. I think you know far more about him than even I do, and that has to be a relief for him. He doesn't have to hide."

"I do know that. I know that he does care despite how angry he gets. When things went so badly with Lisa both of us said things we didn't mean. We've both apologized to the other for them. I was furious with the behavior of the others today, Furious that they hurt him so badly when he really had no other choice in the matter. I went to him to try to help him, to give him some measure of comfort like he gave me while I was ill. He did save me in more ways than one. But what he did with a few words shook the belief I had in him that the past was indeed the past." Ianto shook his head. "I do have feelings for him. Feelings that in some ways terrify me because I know that in the grand scheme of all things Torchwood I'll be lucky to live another three years. I should have been dead from the job twice already. I don't expect him to declare love and fidelity. At the same time I don't want to be, I _can't_ be, a toy that he plays with when he's happy and tosses away when he's angry." He looked at her and she saw the desperation in his eyes. "He didn't mean to but he nearly shot me. It would have been a stupid accident, but if I had been hurt or killed...I was afraid of him again. I don't like feeling that way."

"So now, on top of the foolishness of the rest, he's berating himself for hurting you."

Ianto nodded. "Yep. And while I feel badly that I left and I feel badly that I was so harsh, I need him to understand that he really, really ballsed things up."

"I'm sure he does." Estelle smiled when Ianto's mobile began to ring. "Care to wager who that might be?"

Ianto took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It is." He flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear. "Hello, Jack No, I'm not home. I stopped to see... Jack. Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes at Estelle, drawing forth a tinkling laugh. "Jack! I'll be..." Ianto leaned back on the settee and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. "It'll be alright, Jack." His voice had softened and his eyes were closed as he listened. "I know. I promise you that I know. We'll talk tomorrow. Now get some rest." He listened for a few moments, a smile now gracing his features. "I will. Good night, Jack." Ianto closed the phone and sat up to look at Estelle. he shrugged, the smile on his face getting wider. "He's really hard to stay angry at especially when he's begging."

She burst out laughing. "Oh, I know! Just don't forget that while his mouth speaks before he thinks at times, when it's all said and done he needs you. Be honest with him. When he needs comfort, give him comfort. When he needs to talk, listen. When he needs to understand, explain."

"And when he needs a good smack?"

"Aim for anything but that bloody thick head of his, no sense in hurting yourself. Now, what do you think about escorting an old lady to dinner?"

Still laughing over the comment on the density of Jack's skull, Ianto eased Moses off his lap and stood. "It would be an honor, Miss Cole."

She offered her hand to allow him to draw her to her feet. "Then lead on, Mister Jones. I'm sure we can spend an hour or so dissecting the captain's other faults."

Ianto may not have doubted that but he had a feeling to list his attributes just might take a bit more time than that.

-TW-

Ianto wasn't surprised to find Jack waiting for him when he entered the Hub the next morning. He looked tired and even a bit frail, his shoulders slumped as he stared at the younger man. Ianto set the box of pastries he was carrying on the low table in front of the ratty old couch and walked slowly toward Jack. "You don't look as if you got much rest," he said quietly. He didn't hesitate when he reached him, moving close to slide his arms round Jack's waist and lean his body into him. Jack's arms engulfed him, holding him tightly to his warmth, his face tucking into the juncture of Ianto's shoulder and neck. Ianto murmured softly, nonsense words of comfort as he rubbed the tense muscles in Jack's back. "I told you it would be alright, Jack. Please stop tearing yourself up over all of this. They'll come round, and while I'm still a bit leery over what happens the next time things go to shit I'm not angry anymore. Just let it go."

"Do you really forgive me?" Jack's words were muffled against Ianto's skin.

Shivering at the rush of heated air, Ianto nodded. "I do. Now come on, pull yourself together before the rest come in." He gently pushed Jack away in order to look into his eyes. "However, if you want to make it up to me I think dinner at that new French restaurant might be the proper way to do it."

Jack grinned, a real grin, teeth bared and shining. "You have a deal, Ianto Jones. It will have to wait a few days though." Jack tightened his arms, bringing Ianto back against his chest. He tilted his head and began to lightly nibble and suck on the pulse point in Ianto's throat.

'"Oh," Ianto gasped, "why is that? And stop it!"

A lick and then a sucking kiss just under his ear. "We're going on a trip to the countryside to investigate a rash of disappearances and nope, not stopping."

Ianto shuddered and groaned when Jack's tongue traced the shape of his ear. "Jack! Stop!" He moved his hands to Jack's chest and gave him a strong push back. "Behave!"

Jack grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Do we have camping gear?"

"Camping?"

"Yep, camping."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm going to make coffee and then I'll find it. You're telling Owen though." Ianto slipped past him and headed for the kitchenette.

"Only when we get there!" Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Things with Ianto looked to be almost mended. Things with the rest, well, maybe the trip to the Brecon Beacons might be just what was needed. Realizing that they were still alone in the Hub Jack bounded up the stairs, planning on cornering Ianto for a few more moments of harassment and maybe even a kiss.

The resulting yelp when he grabbed the unsuspecting Welshman made Myfanwy shriek.


End file.
